Diet or food therapy is emerging as the latest trend in health care programme. It is now said that there will be more dieticians than physician in the present century as many diseases can be prevented if the right kind of diet is prescribed. Herbs into our lives in an ongoing way, it is easier to modify an existing habit than to create a new one. Consumption of the right kind of food articles and drinks suited to the climate, age and constitutional, natures of the individuals are getting greater scientific security and attention. The rich and diverse traditional diet practices prevalent among various communities with the regional variations are now found to health protective/promoting. Over 1000 different kinds of alcoholic drinks, soft drinks, beverages and medicinal drinks are traditionally consumed in India. But unfortunately with the introduction of various exotic drinks many of the local drinks, which are mostly plant based, are fast disappearing and some of them almost forgotten. Acknowledging this truth The inventors undertook a critical study of many of such drink and with the modern scientific understanding of beverages have designed herbal soft drink. This drink is fortified with many health protective and promotive attributes such as hepatoprotective, anti-oxidant and immuno-enhancing, besides providing instant energy and vitality. These properties have been authenticated/validated through appropriate pharmacological investigations and clinical studies. The drink is diuretic and has cooling effect like other soft drinks of summer. The result will be a boon to consumers, in terms of herbal alternatives and availability.
Reference is made to Bhaishjya Ratnavali/Vatvyadhiyadhikar for “Sida cordifolia” as major ingredient of “Balarishta” with eleven other ingredients including jaggery as base for fermentation, Elettaria cardamomum, Withania somnifera, and Woodfordia fruticosa, recommended for treatment of neurogenic disorder, an ideal restorative.
The reference is made to the classical text book of Ayurveda “Charak Samhita” Sutrasthan Chapt-4 wherein Sida sps. is used for Vrinhaneeya and Balya properties i.e. it nourishes the body tissue and increases the body weight and acts as tonic.
The reference in made to the book Dhanvantari Nighantoo wherein Sida sps. described for Varishyam, Balyam, Raktapittam Kshayam Hanti, Bala ojavardhyatiyapi, which means that it is Aphrodisiac, tonic, anti-bleeding disorder, improve vitality and immunity.
The reference is made to the book “Bhav Prakash Nighantoo” wherein Sida sps. is considered as Bal-Kantikarit, i.e. improves vitality and lusture.
Reference is made to classical Ayurvedic text of “Laghutrayi”—Sharangdhar Samhita/Madhyam Khand/Chapt-10 for “Vitis vinifera”, which is used as major ingredient of “Draksharishta” with ten minor ingredients including jaggery as base for fermentation, Elettaria cardamomum, Cinnamomum and Woodfordia fruticosa, indicated for “Urahkshat” i.e. phthisis (an advance stage of pulmonary tuberculosis)
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,992 wherein a composition for hydrating mammalian skin comprises red grape extract.
Reference is made to classical text of Ayurvedic formulation—Bhaishjya Ratanavali/Murchcha Rogadhikar for “Withania somnifera”, which is major ingredient of “Aswagandharishta” with twenty-eight other ingredients including jaggery as base for fermentation, Elettaria cardamomum, Cinnamomum, Glycyrrhiza glabra and Woodfordia fruticosa, and indicated for general debility and weakness, relieving tension and anxiety.
Reference is made of website www.globalnutrients.net/herbal_powders_information.htm wherein Withania somnifera is one of the most widespread tranquilizes used in India, where it hold a position of importance similar to ginseng in China. It acts mainly on the reproductive and nervous systems, having a rejuvenative effect on the body, and is used to improve vitality and aid recovery after chronic illness.
Reference is made to Bhaishjya Ratnavali/Shoth Rogadhikar for “Boerhaavia diffusa” used as major ingredient of “Punarnavarishta” with seventeen other ingredients including jaggery as base for fermentation, Sida cordifolia, Tinospora cordifolia and Woodfordia fruticosa, used for diuretic activity indicated in the treatment of oedema and ascites.
Reference is made to website www.drlindaberry.com/products/metagenics/mics.htm wherein herbal formulation Liv. 52™ for liver disorders contains Phyllanthus niruri/P. amarus, Boerhaavia diffusa and Tinospora cordifolia along with some other medicinal plants.
Reference is made to Bhaishjya Ratnavali/Jwaradhikar for “Tinospora cordifolia” used as major ingredient of “Amritarishta” with thirteen other ingredients including jaggery as base for fermentation, Elettaria cardamomum, Cinnamomum and Woodfordia fruticosa, indicated for treatment of fever and peripheral neuritis.
Reference is made to website www.herbpatch.com/herbs&7.htm wherein Tinospora cordifolia along with some other medicinal plants used in a formulation an Ayurvedic formulation SKN-AV, to restore the body to balanced state will being, the skin in particular.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,029 wherein a medicinal composition for treatment of diabetes comprises Tinospora cordifolia and cinnamomum tamala along with some other ingredients.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,316 wherein a hepatoprotective composition for treating acute hepatitis B and E virus infection comprises Phyllanthus amarus, Tinospora cordifoia and Boerhavia diffusa. 
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,327 for the treatment of skin disorders at least one wherein a herbal composition for the treatment of skin disorders comprises of at least one plant from Tinospora cordifolia, Glycyrrhiza glabra and Phyllanthus emblica along with some other listed plants
An Ayurvedic composition for the prophylaxis and treatment of AIDS, flu, TB, hepatitis and other immuno-deficiancies comprises of Tinospora cordifolia, Phyllanthus nirurii, phyllanthus emblica along with some other plant ingredients.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,698 wherein a formulation for alleviating symptoms associated with arthritis comprises of Tinospora cordifolia and Withania somnifera along with some other ingredients.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,198 wherein an alcoholic extract Withania somnifera produces a cognition effect and learning facility for the user.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,668 wherein a composition for treating musculoskeletal disease such as rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis comprises of extracts of Aswagandha-withania somnifera along with some other plant material extracts.
Reference is made to website www.holistichealthplus.com/HT/hepatitis.htm wherein herbs with powerful liver protective properties, adding in detoxification and promoting bile production and flow, as well as nourishing and repairing liver tissue.